User blog:Mochizou/Quote
Q'.episode 5.'Quote Mikoto High School Kieran: 'Uhh, why are you here? '''Cam: '''I'm not leaving your side, no matter what '''Kieran: '''But I'm in the middle of class!! '''Yazzy: '''If Camo won't leave your side, Kieri then neither will I! ''Kieran sighs 'Tori G: '''Hey Kieran '''Kieran: '''Hey Tori! '''Tori G: '''Who are your friends '''Kieran: '''They're uh....transfer students! '''Tori G: '''Oh cool. '''Cam: '''My name's Cameron, but please call me Cam '''Yazzy: '''And I'm Yazzy!! Kieri's my best friend ''Yazzy gives Tori G a big hug 'Tori G: '''I didn't know you were all so close already? '''Kieran: '''Well...I guess you can say we've had plenty of time to get to know each other ''Sector 3 '''Dani: '''Captain '''Annie: '''What is it? '''Dani: '''Did you authorise the Red Queen's release? '''Annie: '''Yes, I did '''Dani: '''Why did you let her go? '''Annie: '''I made the decision after a discussion with the Queen herself '''Dani: '''You told me she was a danger, that she needed to be locked up! '''Annie: '''Are you the Queen here? '''Dani: '''No Captain but I- '''Annie: '''Enough! I made this decision! You'll do well to respect that '''Dani: Of course Captain. I'm sorry 'Annie: '''What's the status of the boy in the video? '''Dani: '''We've traced the boy to Mikoto High School. We're just building a team to go directly to the school to either find the boy or find information on him. '''Annie: '''Very good. We'll apprehend him soon and put an end to this ongoing situation '''Dani: '''Yes, Captain ''Dani leaves the room. Annie picks up the phone and dials an unknown number 'Annie: '''It's me. I'm on my way ''Mikoto High School 'Kieran: '''Ok so, we just need to find at least one person who can say I was here that night. It should be easy because I remember being here '''Cam: '''Where do we start? ''They begin wandering the school grounds, looking for people that either Kieran knows or who was around the night in question 'Student 1: '''I think I can remember that night? '''Kieran: '''We were all decorating the school for the festival. That was when that boy confessed to Tori '''Student 1: '''Oh yeah! I remember that, he totally embarrassed himself in front of everyone '''Kieran: '''Do you remember seeing me there? '''Sudent 1: '''Uhhhh, I don't think so, sorry '''Kieran: '''And then he let off the fireworks right? '''Student 2: '''Oh yeah! I don't remember seeing you there though '''Kieran: '''Oh ok '''Student 3: '''I'm sorry, for some reason, I just can't remeber seeing you there '''Student 4: '''Yeah, me neither, sorry '''Kieran: '''Ah, it's hopeless! We can't find anyone. How could no one remember me being there? I can't find an alibi '''Cam: '''Then I guess I'll have to kill you '''Kieran: '''No! We're not finished yet. I have another idea '''Cam: '''What is it? '''Kieran: '''The school logs who enters and leaves the building. If I was out that night, it would be on the log '''Yazzy: '''YAY! My Kieri is smart ''They make their way to a nearby system and Cam opens into it to find logs dating back nine months on the night of the incident 'Kieran: '''Heh, look, my name's nowhere to be seen! I couldn't have left the building '''Cam: '''So I see. Then you must be innocent '''Kieran: '''I told you '''Tori G: '''Hey! What's happening? '''Kieran: '''We're just looking to prove I was in the school quite a few months ago '''Tori G: '''Well, looking at the logs won't help. '''Cam: '''Why not? '''Tori G: '''Because it takes note of the PDA usage. Kieran's name won't ever be on the logs because he's always losing his PDA ''Kieran lowers his head 'Cam: '''How does he leave then '''Tori G: '''Ah! He sneaks out '''Kieran: '''Damn it Tori '''Cam: '''Then I guess I'll have to kill you now ''Kieran shrieks 'Yazzy: '''Leave him alone! '''Tori G: '''What's going on? '''Kieran: '''I've been trying to get people to say that they saw me on the night we were all allowed to stay up late for the festival prep. But no one can remember me being there and now he's gonna kill me for a murder I never comitted '''Tori G: '''I remember seeing you! '''Kieran: '''You do? '''Tori G: '''Yeah, in the gym! We were looking at the large hole in the ceiling '''Kieran: '''Oh yeah '''Cam: '''What time was it? '''Tori G: '''It was around 1am. I think I took a picture of you ''Tori digs out her phone and scrolls through it 'Tori G: '''Here! ''Tori shows a photo she took of Kieran on the night in question 'Kieran: '''12:57am. See there's no way I could have made it back in time. '''Cam: '''Very well, I accept that you could not have murdered the former Third Queen. '''Kieran: '''Yes! ''Kieran jumps up but slips and falls over in mud 'Kieran: '''Ow! I'm gonna need to change '''Tori G: '''Hey, can you guys help out with some preparations? '''Cam: '''Sure, I guess '''Yazzy: '''YEAH! '''Kieran: '''I'll be right back ''DAMRA 'Ari: '''Yo '''Ash: '''Hey '''Ari: '''It's too quiet here '''Ash: '''I sent Red on a job. He was desperate to go to Mikoto High School to find the boy but I told him, I needed him elsewhere '''Ari: '''What are we gonna do about the kid? '''Ash: '''I want you to go '''Ari: '''Me? '''Ash: '''Yeah, you're the vanguard. I thought about sending Karen but I figured you'd be more likely to get results. Red's too aggressive and Tori's busy elsewhere. '''Ari: '''Sure thing '''Ash: '''I can always count on you '''Ari: '''I'll go there now. '''Ash: '''Hey, if you do see Red about, take him with you. He might help you a bit, not much, but just a bit ''Ari laughs 'Ari: '''Got it ''Ari leaves 'Ash: '''You can come out now '''Lizzy: '''Do you think he knew I was here? '''Ash: '''Nah, he never noticed '''Lizzy: '''I'm sorry, I need to keep my guard down '''Ash: '''How did you even escape? '''Lizzy: '''It doesn't matter right now. Sector 3 will be after me soon '''Ash: '''Do you really think they'll catch you '''Lizzy: '''Nah, but I can't make it easy for them '''Ash: '''What about the Fourth Queen? Annie? '''Lizzy: '''I got her sorted ''Mikoto High School Kieran makes his way up to his room to get changed. He takes off his blazer and goes through his cupboard. He suddenly stops 'Kieran: '''What is this? ''Kieran holds in his hand a bloodied shirt 'Kieran: '''No way ''Kieran thinks back to the video showing the murder of the former Red Queen Jo. He realises that it's the same shirt in the video that the murder's wearing that he's holding right now. 'Kieran: '''It's the same shirt ''Mazume City - The Outskirts Annie stands by herself, as if she's waiting for someone. '' '''Voice: '''You got here quick '''Annie: '''You took your time '''Voice: '''It's not right if I don't annoy you ''The voice reveals itself to be Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''Thanks for unlocking the door. That cell was cramped '''Annie: '''You were supposed to tell me where you were going '''Lizzy: '''Sorry, I thought I'd leave first, ask questions later '''Annie: '''You understand the condition of letting you leave right? '''Lizzy: '''I'm to make out I'm on the run, leave the city and then find the Gold Queen '''Annie: '''I haven't heard from her in a while. I need you to make sure she's ok '''Lizzy: '''And then what? '''Annie: '''You'll come back and return to your cell '''Lizzy: '''It's hardly worth doing it '''Annie: '''I'm relying on you '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, yeah ''Mazume City Up on an airship, a man is seen dancing around. As he dances around the ship, multiple pictures of Kieran appear on the floor. Mikoto High School 'Red: '''So how do we get in? ''Ari and Red are standing at the entry way to the school. Since neither have a PDA, they can't or don't know how to enter Category:Blog posts